


Lefty

by SP00K



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rimming, Snowballing, Spanking, Teasing, very slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP00K/pseuds/SP00K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>It's been three weeks since Levi last saw Erwin.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lefty

Levi hasn’t seen Erwin in weeks. This isn’t an uncommon occurrence with the commander always being in high demand or trying to raise funds, but ever since the titan mishap and the loss of Erwin’s arm Levi feels the time apart much more acutely now. A real, deep fear set in that Erwin truly is human and can easily be swept away from him in an instant. Sometimes Levi aches for him, needing to just feel him close by his side, to know he is safe. And other times Levi is desperate to be claimed and possessed by the man, as if that way he will always have some piece of Erwin no matter what fate holds for them. Levi is feeling more of the latter when Erwin’s carriage pulls up to the little tavern serving as their temporary base of operations. Erwin had just made a risky trek into wall Sina to talk with Pixis, so no one blamed Levi if he waited out front of the dismal establishment with a cigarette and a scowl. All of those left of the Survey Corps know of the commander and captains relationship and leave the small man to stew in his mounting anxiety as he waits. The second the carriage pulls up, Levi flicks his cigarette to the ground and stands to get the door before Erwin even has time to. Levi’s eyes light up and a small smile plays at his thin lips when he sees his commander safe and in one piece. Erwin smiles back, reaching his hand out to discreetly run his fingers down the side of Levi’s face and through his hair to scratch across the coarse shaved base of his skull within the privacy of the carriage car.

“I thought you gave up that nasty habit, Levi.”

“We are in more danger inside the walls then out there with the titan trash. Let me keep some of my vices.”

Erwin’s smile slips into a smirk as he squeezes the back of Levi’s neck with intent before dropping his hand back to his left side.

“I do hope that’s not the only vice you decide to keep up then.”

Levi only snorts and moves back to allow Erwin to exit the the car before anyone begins to notice them on the streets. As the man steps down Levi takes in the pleasant surprise of Erwin in very casual clothing. Even though the commander can’t use the gear any longer with his missing limb, he is usually always in full uniform. Seeing him outside of the military garb was always an intimate affair for Levi and he eagerly takes in the sight of Erwin in a white tank showing off his healed right stub of an arm and a pair of perfectly fitting charcoal trousers. Erwin notices the stare and comments before anything lewd could leave the smaller man’s mouth.

“Pixis thought it best I if I didn’t draw attention to myself and all I had was an undershirt.”

“It’s fine...more than fine really.”

“Oh?”

Levi makes a noncommittal grunt in response and turns to lead Erwin into the shady pub with attached lodgings. The owner of the place is a Survey Corps veteran who was discharged years ago after losing a leg an eye and some fingers even before Erwin became commander. He is still loyal to the cause and always offers free sanctuary for any soldier of the corps. The man about had a heart attack when he saw humanities strongest walk in and then almost collapsed when he heard the commander would be along soon as well. They go inside to a tall bar table where just Hanji and Moblit sit with a good many drinks. Hanji gets up immediately and pulls Erwin into a tight hug while Moblit stands out of respect, but the blonde eases him with his hand. 

“Erwin it’s so good to see you, we were worried when you sent word that you would be days later than expected.”

“Sorry about that, I will explain everything.”

Moblit motions to the seat across from his as Levi sits down in the one adjacent to it once Hanji lets Erwin go. The commander takes the seat and Levi pours him a tall glass of beer, sliding it over to the man before getting one of his own. Levi watches in rapture as Erwin brings the glass up to his lips and takes a long pull of the amber liquid, almost not holding in the little moan that wants to escape when a bit of beer runs down his chin from the excess froth. Erwin sputters and puts the glass back down and its all Levi can do not to crawl into the blondes lap and lick his mouth clean. Again Erwin notices the watchful eyes and without even looking over at his captain he licks at the mess around his lips and begins to talk like nothing happened. Levi doesn’t even listen to what’s being said, too intent on how Erwin’s throat is working, how his jaw flexes or his eyes flutter. The meeting is more for Hanji and Moblit’s sake since Erwin already went over his plan with him before going into Sina. At least that's the excuse Levi uses for studying the bob of Erwin’s adams apple or where his collar bone sticks out beneath the too thin of white fabric. And then those damn shoulders.

“Another round, Levi?”

Moblit asks after some indeterminable amount of time of Levi staring.

“Hmm? Uh sure.”

“You okay you seem a little...um...out of it...”

“Fine, Moblit, just tired.”

Hanji snickers at this and Levi shoots a glare in their direction when he hears a sarcastic _yeah that's it_ under their breath. Erwin has his eyebrows arched high with an amused look when Levi finally meets his blue eyes and then immediately turns away. Moblit calls for another round of drinks and Erwin continues on with his update. Levi lights a cigarette just to have something else to do, but after another beer he finds his eyes drifting back to that gorgeous blonde and he isn’t so subtle about it now. Erwin shoots him a few looks that clearly plead for decorum, but it only spurs the smaller man on. Drink four and Levi has found his hand migrated to Erwin’s lap under the table. The blonde schools his face into a neutral expression and keeps talking, but nudges Levi pretty hard with his knee in retaliation. Levi’s hand only dips lower between his thighs and Erwin’s speech falters just slightly. Since Levi is sitting on his right side Erwin has to discreetly bring his left hand under the table and grabs at Levi’s wrist, giving it a firm squeeze before pulling it from his lap. With a heavy sigh Levi finally gives up and slouches in his chair while finishing off the rest of his beer. It’s another fifteen minutes before Erwin is done talking and by then Levi has a pleasant little buzz going and is debating another cigarette. He is far from drunk, but certainly feeling relaxed for the first time in many months. It takes the small man a moment though to realize Hanji is talking about him.

“I’m sure you have some things to _discuss_ with Levi so we can finish the briefing in the morning before meeting up with Eren and the other kids and to go over the plans.”

Erwin looks over to his captain with a bit of humored exasperation.

“Perhaps that would be best.”

“Come on Mobs, let’s go. I’ve got a few more tests to run on that plant we found on our way here today.”

“Yes, coming! Good night commander, captain!”

The men in question bid them both farewell and as soon as they aregone Erwin eyes Levi hard.

“Have you any shame, Levi?”

“What?”

“You were eye fucking me the entire time - did you even hear a word I said?” 

“Well you can reiterate up stairs. In our room. On the bed.”

“Oh? Assumed I would be staying?”

“You think I’d let you leave when I haven’t seen you in three fucking weeks?”

“Of course not.”

“Then let’s go.”

Levi doesn’t wait for an answer and scrapes the chair legs on the floor in his haste to get up from the table. Erwin is a little more graceful and lays a tip on the table despite the drinks being on the house and he catches Levi at the bottom of the stairs. He bends down, breathing in the scent of nicotine and beer to whisper in the small man’s ear.

“I missed you.”

Levi is happy Erwin continues on his way up the stairs like nothing happened as he feels heat rise on his cheeks and neck. But Erwin is waiting for him at the last stair not knowing which is their room and as Levi brushes past, the captain runs a possessive hand down the small of Erwin’s back and hooks it around his hip as he goes by to silently urge him on. Levi fumbles with the key at the door and Erwin immediately crowds his space, practically pushing him up against the frame and Levi groans softly when he feels the weight and heat of his lover pressed against him again. They are being a bit reckless but neither cares at the moment, needing this closeness like the very air they breathe. When Levi finally gets the door unlocked Erwin leans heavily over him again to nip at his earlobe and mumble.

“You have been such a naughty boy, trying to distract me during the meeting..”

Levi manages to push the door open and pull them both inside, Erwin kicking it closed, before turning around to face his blonde.”

“Too bad your right arm is gone, now you can’t spank me.”

“Is that a challenge, Levi?”

“Maybe its a request.”

And with that Erwin is pushing Levi further into the tiny room, maneuvering him over by the even smaller bed with one hand on his chest before he grabs at the man’s oxford shirt and pulls him flush to his front before claiming his lips in a hasty kiss. Levi responds immediately, his arms wrapping tightly around Erwin’s neck and he deepens the kiss with his tongue. It’s sloppy and desperate and exactly what they need at the moment. Finally, Erwin wrenches free for a breath and pants between the tiny space between them.

“God, I missed you so much, Levi.” 

“Me too.”

Then they are at it again, Erwin’s mouth is hungry for Levi’s and his left hand dips low to grab at Levi’s supple little ass, squeezing and kneading it with each stroke of his tongue inside the man’s mouth. Levi moans and bucks up into Erwin’s grip, his own hands threading into the soft blonde strands on his commander’s head. Erwin pulls his hand away and gives a sharp smack to Levi’s backside, making him gasp and nip at the larger man’s lips in response. The blonde give him one more deep kiss, laving his tongue relentlessly against Levi’s before gently pushing him backwards towards the bed.

“Strip and get on the bed.”

Levi stumbles a bit when the back of his calves hit the mattress, but he easily rights himself and starts to unbutton his white oxford. Erwin watches intently and Levi makes a bit of a show of undoing his shirt, glancing at the blonde with heady eyes from beneath his dark lashes and taking his sweet time. Erwin is practically salivating by the time the buttons are fully undone and the shirt hangs open on Levi’s shoulders showing off his impressive chest and abs and that oh so narrow waist. Levi leaves the shirt on and goes for his pants, teasing the bulge that is already forming inside the black trousers with the heel of his palm. 

“Fuck, Levi, you are so gorgeous.”

The captain simply smirks and pops the top button open before slipping a thin hand down the front of his pants and moaning rather obscenely. 

“Quiet you naughty thing, do you want everyone to hear?”

Though Erwin doesn’t sound displeased - far from it actually and Levi ignores him anyway to bring his zipper down with his unoccupied hand so that Erwin can see him grabbing his nearly hard prick beneath his clothes.

“If you don’t get those stupid pants off I will rip them off you in a minute.”

“Is that an order, _Commander_?”

“You know damn well it is.”

Levi snickers at how frustrated Erwin is. To see his usually stoic leader so flustered always gets Levi aroused far quicker than anything and he decides the teasing is enough - for them both. Shrugging the shirt to the ground while he shucks his pants and underwear to his ankles, Levi toes off his loafers before kicking out of the last of his clothes. Erwin takes in a good once over of Levi standing naked before him in all of his lithe and powerful glory. Levi holds his erect dick in his hand, giving a few shallow tugs on it as Erwin takes him all in, not an ounce of embarrassment at being naked while the other is fully clothed.

“Hands and knees, Levi, on the bed.” 

Levi turns around and obeys, crawling up the mattress with an exaggerated feline grace that gets Erwin’s heart racing. The small man moves to the center before spreading his legs without preamble and fully displaying his sweet little asshole and delicate sac. He looks over his shoulder to watch Erwin’s bright blue eyes slither across his sensual form before he lowers his chest to the bed and juts his ass out even higher in the air. Erwin walks closer to the bed so he can run his hand up the curve of Levi’s backside and down his back, leaning over to run his fingers through the black hair only to remap the same path back to his thighs making Levi shiver and groan.

“Not exactly _hands and knees_ , but this is nice. Real nice.”

Erwin accents the statement with a firm slap to Levi’s ass. The smaller man gasps and wiggles, not expecting the strike to be so powerful coming from Erwin’s left hand.

“How long have you wanted this, Levi? Hmm? Have you been touching yourself thinking about me?”

Again Erwin delivers another spank to the offered ass and this time Levi moans in pleasure at the bright sting it creates. When he doesn’t answer timely enough Erwin aims for the other check and Levi almost topples over from the force of it.

“YES!”

Levi cries out and Erwin smacks him again.

“How often?”

“Everyday!”

“You little slut…”

Erwin smirks when Levi mewls at the name and then really lays into the smaller man’s ass with a steady rhythm that moves all across his backside and down over his tender thighs. The onslaught makes Levi yelp before stuffing his mouth full of the bed sheets and grips the comforter in earnest. Levi can’t believe the power and precision behind each spank, it’s just as strong as his right hand was. It only feels a little awkward with where the thumb lands sometimes and having Erwin stand at his right side rather than left. But the heat building on his ass cheeks is a rather good distraction from it. Levi is panting and his cock drips messily between his quivering thighs and just when he thinks the pain is about to become unbearable Erwin stops. Instead of a strike the blonde’s hand comes down with a soft caress, examining the red splotches and heat that now mares Levi’s pale skin. The smaller man lets out a shaky breath as he starts coming down from the pain high.

“So fucking beautiful, Levi.”

Erwin gives no warning other than using his fingers to pry Levi’s cheeks even further apart before licking his tongue over the little anus that had been teasing him with every squirm Levi made as he took his spanking. Levi’s head shoots up from the bed and he groans long and hard as Erwin pushes the flat of his tongue against his hole.

“Shit a little warning next time - fuck…”

Erwin pulls back with a chuckle and pats the red, raw globes.

“And miss out on that lovely reaction, I don’t think so.” 

Before Levi can respond Erwin is back at his asshole giving little kitten licks in an attempt to open him up some. Levi gasps and his head hits the mattress again as Erwin begins to swirl his tongue around the rim like a champ. He can feel the stump of Erwin’s right arm on his hip, trying to help hold him still and knows the commander’s left hand must be cramping from pulling his cheeks apart. So Levi reaches his right hand back to hold his own ass open for Erwin and the blonde kisses each of his knuckles in thanks before returning to his job tenfold. Levi’s other hand grabs at his cock again and he starts jerking himself off to tongue positively fucking its way into his ass with more enthusiasm than Levi ever gave the man credit for. They haven't had proper sex since Erwin lost his arm and Levi doesn't expect to get his lovers cock tonight no matter how much he wants it. It has to be on Erwin’s time and he is still too unstable and vulnerable emotionally to surrender to Levi. So Levi takes matters into his own hands, perfectly content to wait for however long Erwin needs.

Erwin notices the undulating of Levi’s hips rocking back into his face and pulls off to see Levi’s hand working fast between his legs. The sight alone is enough to make Erwin’s cock ache with lust and he draws back further to watch for a moment as Levi is so open and wanton beneath him. It’s quite a depraved image and the blonde can’t get enough.

“That’s right, work yourself over real good, Levi. Jerk off like the little cum whore you are for me. I want to see you spill all over the bed from just my tongue fucking you. You want that, love? To cum with by just my mouth? My tongue licking you out?”

Levi makes a muffled litany of sounds as his wrist speeds up at Erwin’s words and he stuffs his face harder into the bed to keep quiet. Erwin slaps is his ass again, right on the sit spot and Levi jerks up with a startled mewl as precum drools all over his hand.

“Answer me, boy.”

“Fuck yes - just...ah fuck, Erwin just give me your tongue again...shit, please...so close…”

Erwin can never deny Levi long and after another playful smack to his left cheek the blonde dives back in, Levi’s right hand greedily prying himself open for Erwin’s face. Levi thrusts back into Erwin the moment he feels the man’s tongue penetrate his loosened muscles and positively squirms as his limbs become jelly from how good it all feels. Erwin manages to get his teeth into the mix some and it makes Levi flail forward and cuss like the devil. As Erwin literally tongue fucks him, Levi tightens the grip on his prick until he’s seeing stars and just lets go, finding his release while Erwin licks at his spazing little asshole. Levi pants into the mattress slick with his own sweat and drool which will be horrifying in a few minutes when he comes back down from one amazing orgasm. Erwin finally releases his hips and Levi flops down to the bed in a fucked out heap of useless bones, yet still mindful of his cum stains, and the blonde just watches with a smug expression and throbbing jaw. After a few moments Levi manages to roll over with a wince when his backside hits the comforter and stares up at Erwin with nothing short of lazy contentment.

“I love you, Levi.”

Levi smiles, genuine and sure.

“I love you too.”

Then he motions Erwin onto the bed, but when he makes to lay down next to him Levi stops him.

“No, over me.”

Erwin knows what his little lover's plan is and he’s hesitant. They haven't done this since the accident either.

“Levi it’s fine.”

“Erwin, your monster dick is going to pop a seam if you get any harder. Let me help.”

“Really it’s fine it’ll - “

“Please, I want to. Let me. You are still whole - still human to me.”

“There’s no need.”

“Erwin. Get your fucking cock in my mouth and stop beating yourself up over shit that can’t be changed.”

The blonde tenses, but then relaxes. Sometimes Levi’s bluntness is just the kick he needs. Still hesitant though, Erwin climbs on the bed fully clothed, shoes and all, kneeling in a straddle over Levi. The smaller man scoots up higher and rests against the headboard so Erwin won’t have to dip down so low and goes for the fastening of the blonde’s pants, making sure to rub and tease that hard cock with every brush of his fingers as he pulls the teeth of the zipper down. Levi hums in approval when he fishes Erwin’s erection from his pants and underwear and sees smears of precum wetting the underclothes. Erwin leans over and holds onto the top of the headboard to balance himself, his right arm instinctively trying to reach down to caress Levi’s face only to find a harsh reminder that its only his phantom limb. Levi notices the frustration darken Erwin’s brow and sees the muscles firing in his right shoulder and what’s left of his bicep. Without a thought Levi reaches up and holds the stump of Erwin’s right arm, massaging the scarred tissue and trying to relax the muscles. Erwin grimaces, but doesn't push Levi away. 

“It’s fine.”

“I can’t even…”

“Shut up and fuck my mouth, Erwin.”

Erwin looks reserved and Levi wants none of that. He licks a stripe across his flared tip, tasting the salty precum and feeling a shudder go through Erwin’s core before the blonde can try to retreat.

“...Levi.”

“Talk to me - use that filthy mouth of yours and make me cum again, Commander.”

Levi knows Erwin needs to feel in control now more than anything if they are going to salvage this. Erwin is still unsure and his knuckles turn white on the headboard as he stares down on Levi wetting his lips with a quick tongue. 

“Come on Erwin, use me. I want to taste you.”

Erwin grunts, his arousal starting to outweigh his uncertainty again. Levi licks at the thick vein running up the underside of that pretty cock and the blonde thrusts forward without a thought. Another swipe and he moans as Levi pulls him fully out of his pants now so his balls are exposed.

“You like that?”

Erwin moans in response and arches into that tempting mouth when Levi goes in for his heavy sac, his cock rubbing enticingly across Levi’s nose and cheek. The blonde hunches over when Levi takes one of his balls in his mouth and sucks.

“Fuck yes, Levi….just like that.”

Levi moans and causes those sinful vibrations to filter through Erwin’s groin and pulse pleasure throughout his veins. He then licks a path from base to tip, eyes never leaving the blue ones watching him like a hawk.

“Oh god I missed your mouth...so f-fucking good. I’m going to cum all over you, boy.”

Oh how Levi loves that nasty mouth and deep voice of his commander, he feels lust wash over him even if his cock isn’t stirring and flat out moans as he takes the slick head fully in his mouth and tongues at every curve. Erwin gasps and thrusts forward, shoving his prick further down Levi’s throat and curses when the smaller man whimpers around the girth and rough intrusion.

“Yeah, Levi, just like that...take it all...fuck you are so good, my little cock sucker…”

Levi groans at that and grips Erwin’s right arm harder as he attempts to take the blonde even deeper. But Erwin doesn’t let him, keeping his thrusts shallow and almost teasing and watching instead the way Levi stares up at him with that same hunger and need that plagued him during the meeting only now his face is a red, sweaty mess. Levi scrapes his teeth against the prominent vein and its all Erwin needs to feel his climax come crashing down. He pulls back out of Levi’s mouth with a curse as Levi sucks him the whole way before the smaller man raises his head back, offering his neck to Erwin who comes not a moment later all across the long white column of skin. The feel of the warm ejaculate decorating his sensitive flesh kicks Levi into a second dry orgasm that makes his head reel with the debauchery of it all and his breath hitch. Erwin doesn’t skip a beat and dives down onto Levi, his mouth and tongue worrying across the skin and bone of Levi’s throat, lapping up every evidence of his spilt pleasure. Levi gasps when he sucks on his adams apple and nips at the hollow of his neck or the pulse points that are still pounding. It only makes Erwin chase the vibrations under his jaw and ears. When Erwin is satisfied that Levi is thoroughly cleaned he leans over and claims the man’s lips in a desperate kiss, his tongue immediately seeking Levi's so they can share his taste. Levi moans into their mouths, deciding next time he wants to taste his own cum on Erwin’s swollen lips. 

“Shit I missed you, you big pervert.”

Erwin laughs lightly at that, exhaustion setting in from the physical and emotional turmoil of not only the day but the past months and he collapses to the bed next to Levi, barely fitting and managing to land himself in the drying spot of Levi’s cum. The blonde doesn’t care though. He feels happy and safe with his fiery little lover finally laying next to him.

“I love you too.”

Levi just sighs and silently starts divesting Erwin of his sticky clothes, telling him to kick his damn shoes off and to learn some manners. Erwin obeys with a drowsy smile and warm eyes, allowing Levi to undress him until they are both naked together on the bed. It’s too hot to shuffle under the covers and Erwin wants to cuddle so he just pulls Levi in close, tucking his head against his collarbone so Levi can use his chest as a pillow while wrapping an arm and leg across the larger man in a obvious show of ownership. When they are both settled Erwin begins to tell him about his meeting with Pixis and what the plans are from here out since Levi was too preoccupied to listen earlier. He is almost done explaining Historia’s integral part when there is a quick knock on the door before it opens faster than either man has time to react to. The old veteran and owner of the inn and pub comes hobbling in with a handful of linens and some oil lamps.

“I just wanted to bring up some fresh...sheets...and...uhm…”

The poor man stammers off as his face turns an interesting shade of red and he hastily turns around on his wooden peg leg as Erwin pulls Levi closer to try and save some of their modesty while the latter apparently tries to pretends to be sleeping.

“O-oh my! So very sorry I...uh didn’t know...sorry I will just leaves these um, over here.”

The man sounds like he is on the verge of a breakdown when he sees the captain’s clothes strew at his feet where he puts the offered items down.

“Ah we probably should have locked the door...thank you for the supplies and giving us lodgings and your continued dedication to the Survey Corps.”

The man keeps his back turned to the bed, but his enthusiasm over Erwin’s words is still palpable. 

“Y-yes well anytime...please, don’t hesitate if you need anything. You boys enjoy your night...”

As the man walks out the door he mumbles under his breath just loud enough for the two sleepy men to hear, 

“...well there goes all hope of my daughter ever marrying the commander…”

The man locks the door for good measure and Erwin can hardly contain his laughter at the whole situation. His eyes are full of mirth as he watches Levi stir, just now realizing his spanked, red ass was well on display to the old man. Oops. Good thing Levi is rather shameless.

“I guess if anyone is to walk in on us he’s a preferred option.” 

“Let’s get married, Erwin.”

“You know, Hanji says we already are.”

“I’m serious.”

Erwin looks down to see that Levi is indeed very serious and his composure softens while Levi’s turns more determined. The commander smiles and Levi continues.

“I don’t want any regrets in this life.”

Suddenly Erwin’s missing arm doesn’t seem like such a big deal compared to the emotion that surges through through him at those words.

“Yes, Levi. I’ll marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> What the what - where did all the shitty fluff and angst come from... I just really wanted Levi and Erwin to be married before he gets shipped off to MP jail so they can have conjugal visits.


End file.
